Malcolm's Accident
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Malcolms Accident
1. The horrible night

Malcolm's Accident

Louis is on the phone in the kitchen " Malcolm where are you at ??" the scene splits to Malcolm and Steve at the library "Mom were getting ready to leave the library to come home should be there in about 30 minutes" Lois gets a stern look on her face "Ok well hurry up !!" about 30 minutes passes between the time Lois and Malcolm talked Lois is now passing around the living room in front of Hal, Stewie, Reese and Jamie "Where is he at he said he would be here in 30 minutes" Hal stands up "Lois calm down I'm sure he'll be here in a minute" The phone rings Reese jumps up "I got it" walks into the kitchen and picks up the phone "Hello (pause) Yes this is his brother…(sounding concerned) what…when…where ok we'll be right there (hangs up the phone and walks into the room he has a concerned look on his face his mom looks at him) " Reese I heard you call that person officer what did you do !!" Reese looks at her stilled concerned " Mom you might want to sit down" Lois sits down and Reese starts resisting the police report "at 7:30 there was two young men t-boned at the insection of 6th and 8th avenue the driver of the car was knocked unconscious on impact and has a head injury" Lois looks at him "ok thanks for that information but what dose that have to do with you and the police" Reese looks at her " Its not about me it's about Malcolm" Lois gives him a confused look "What do you mean it has to do with Malcolm ??" Reese stares at her eye to eye "The two young men that got hit where Malcolm and Stevie" Lois starts to cry a little "Reese that is the worse excuse I've ever heard you come up with scaring me like that" Reese who is now starting to cry a little looks back at her Lois anger turns to concern " your not kidding are you" Reese looks at her " I wish I was"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lois looks blankly at Reese for a moment then back at Hal " Oh my gosh Hal" starts to cry into him " Lois everything is going to be fine" Lois looks at him " How can you say that Hal right now our son is being raced to the hospital possibly with a serious head injury and he's the smart one" Reese and dewy look at her as she continues to cry Reese looks over "Well they didn't say anything about how serious his injury's where but they have taken him to the hospital" Hal stands up "Well what are we waiting for let's go" they all run out the door the scene changes to them entering the hospital Lois and the boys sit down while Hal walks over to the information desk where a nurse is "Excuse me ma'm" the nurse looks up from where she is filing paper work "Yes sir how may I help you "I'm looking for my son Malcolm he was brought in after a car wreck" the nurse reach's over and pulls out a file " Yes this is his file are you his father" Hal looks at her "Yes I am" the nurse begins to read the file " Your son is suffering from a comma but hopefully he will be coming out of it in a matter of hours he also has some cracked ribs and will probley be sore for a little while so I don't suggest letting him go to school for a little while he also had a cut on his head which we've took care of and were going to have to do some surgery to repair some eternal bleeding but other then that he should be fine he's in the ICU unit if you would like to go see him" Hal smiles at her "Thank you nurse" As soon as he turns around stevie and his parents enter the waiting room his mom goes over to Lois " Oh hey Lois" Lois gives her a smile "hey Cindy I can't believe this happened" Cindy smiles at her " I know they have confirmed that the driver of the other car was drunk and didn't realize what he was doing" Hal walks over " Lo they said we can go back and see Malcolm if we would like too" Lois gives Cindy a concerned look " Don't worry Lois he actually looks pretty good considering what happened" Lois looks over at Stevie " Stevie do you remember what did happen ??" Stevie starts trying to explain it to her " Well…me and Malcolm where leaving the library to come home and all of a sudden some blue truck came out of nowhere and hits us on Malcolm's side…next thing I know Malcolm's passed out against the door with his head bleeding and the emergency vehicles started to show up" Hal walks over behind Lois " How are you feeling Stevie ??" Stevie looks at him " A little sore but I'll be ok" Hal then looks at Lois "You ready to go" Lois looks at him "Yea but what about the boys" Cindy walks over " We'll watch them for you now go on back there"**


	3. Chapter 3

They walk into the ICU unit where there's a nurse "May I help you" Lois walks up to her "yes what room is my son Malcolm in" She gets up "Right this way ma'm" her and Hal follow a nurse into a room where Malcolm is lying in a bed he is very pale and is bruised up in his face Lois looks at him then back at Hal "look at my poor baby" A doctor walks in at that moment "Hey folks are you this young mans parents" Hal walks towards him while Lois goes over and sits beside Malcolm's bed " yes doctor how's he doing" the doctor walks over to where Lois is and starts to check Malcolm's Vidal signs "Well we did a cat scan on him and have determined that there was no damage done to his brain but we would like to watch him for a few days we have repaired the damage done around his ribs and we had to remove his spleen we have put him on some median to induce his comma so he should be waking up in a couple of hours" Hal gives him a smile " thank you doctor" the doctor smiles at him "your welcome sir is this your only child" Hal laughs at him " No we have 4 more sons" the doctor looks at him "Well will move him to a regular room in a little while so there will be more room for them" Hal looks at him "sounds good" The scene changes to the whole family is in the room Lois is sitting beside Malcolm's bed stroking his hair "Come on you have to wake up honey" Reese walks over to him "Come on Malcolm you can do it" Malcolm slowly opens up his eyes Lois sees him "he's waking up" they all crowd around the bed Hal looks at him "Welcome back buddy"


	4. Chapter 4

Malcolm looks around the room from his pillow "What happened ??" he manages to get out Lois continues to run her figure's through his hair "you where in a car accident honey" Malcolm looks at her his eyes half open "Waaa…when" Hal walks over "the other night when you and stevie left the library you where hit in the side by a drunk driver" Reese comes over "Do you not remember anything" Malcolm looks up at him "Not really I remember leaving the library and driving up the road and then everything's pretty much a blur" Dewy walks over "Well that's cause you where knocked unconscious on impact" Malcolm looks around at them "Is stevie ok ?" Lois looks at him "Stevie is just fine he's just a little sore how you feeling ?" Malcolm changes positions on his bed "Really tired and very sore" Lois smiles at him "Well come on guys lets go on home for a little while and let Malcolm get some rest "We'll be back later honey ok" no response "Malcolm" she turns around to find Malcolm's already asleep she covers him up and motions the rest of the family towards the door


	5. Chapter 5

The scene changes to a few days later Malcolm is sitting up in dewy and his bed

Reese enters carrying a bed tray he walks over to Malcolm "Mom told me to bring you some supper"

Malcolm reach's up and grabs the tray as he notices there are three plates on the tray "why are there three plates"

Dewy enters "Cause were going to eat with ya" grabs a tray and sits down on beside Reese on his bed

Reese reach's out and grabs his plate "Yea we thought we would keep you company since your stuck in here all by yourself"

Malcolm gives them a look "Well thanks"

Reese looks at Malcolm "Ya know I was really worried the night you had the accident"

Dewy snicker's and turns to Malcolm "Ya you should have seen him he was crying everywhere"

Reese quickly shoots him an annoyed look "Shut up" he then looks back at Malcolm "I was not I just thought when it happened how different things would be around here if we didn't have you around"

Dewy then looks at him "yea its scary to think I would be stuck here with Reese"

Reese hits him in the back of the head "What dewy is trying to say is we don't know what we would do without you"

Malcolm looks at them from the bed "Awww…thanks guys"

Reese looks at him "No problem bro"

Dewy looks at Reese and then at Malcolm " We love you dude" they get up and both go over and give Malcolm a hug as the scene fades

I know this was a short last chapter but I ran out of ideas so I decided to end it with a brother to brother moment let me know what ya think =)


End file.
